The following invention relates to a system for splicing rolls of reinforcing tape together and more particularly to a continuous dispensing system for tape which permits uninterrupted operation in which the splicing of one roll of tape onto another occurs automatically.
Modern packaging frequently requires the use of reinforcing tape or tear tape to maintain the structural integrity of boxes, packages and/or containers. Such tape is fed out from a roll mounted on a spool or spindle in a continuous fashion. One problem in the industry is that the feed out of tape must be interrupted when a roll is depleted and a new roll must be inserted. In the past systems have been proposed that permit the uninterrupted dispensing of tape by fashioning a splice between the trailing end of one roll of tape and the leading end of another.
An example of a splicing system of this type may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,327 entitled TAPE DISPENSER. In this patent, the leading end of a roll of tape includes a loop element which mates cooperatively with a pin element at the trailing end of a second roll. The problem with this type of system is that the pin and loop combination creates an undesirable bulge in the tape at the splice point. It also introduces a foreign object, the pin, into the packaging to which the tape is applied. Other disadvantages of the pin and loop system are that the loop must be tied with a knot which can be either too tight or too loose. Additionally, there is the potential for an operator to get a finger caught or get cut by the running tape while making the splice.